24 September 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-24 ; Comments *Peel plays briefly wrong speed moments of Jackson Browne and Half Man Half Biscuit's new singles. *Peel plays a track from a record by John Fahey given by Ian The Tank Engine. Sessions *Flatmates #1. Recorded: 1986-09-14. *Mighty Mighty #2. Recorded: 1986-08-24. First Broadcast: 03 September 1986 Tracklisting *Mighty Lemon Drops: Happy Head (LP - Happy Head) Chrysalis *Junior Delgado: Ragga-Muffin Year (12") Mango *Fall: Lucifer Over Lancashire (Alternative Version) (v/a 7" - Vinyl Conflict 2) Melody Maker *Kurtis Blow: I'm Chillin' (LP - Kingdom Blow) Mercury *Flatmates: Tell Me Why (session) *Jackson Browne: In The Shape Of A Heart (7") Asylum *Mighty Mighty: Gemini Smile (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Dickie Davies Eyes (7") Probe Plus :(news) *Railway Children: A Gentle Sound (7") Factory *Flatmates: Love Cuts (session) *Ornette Coleman: The Disguise (LP - Something Else!!!!) Contemporary *Divine Sounds: Do Or Die Bed Sty (12" - Changes / Do Or Die Bed Sty) Specific *Mighty Mighty: One Way (session) *Spizzenergi: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade :(JP: 'Here we are something like 53 minutes into the programme and still no Bhundu Boys, what sort of programme is this?') *Bhundu Boys: Wenhamo Haaneti (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Cocteau Twins: Orange Appled (v/a 7" - Vinyl Conflict 2) Melody Maker *Fall: Bournemouth Runner (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet *Flatmates: Happy All The Time (session) :(JP: 'Now looking something to do on Saturday, this sounds like fun') :(Caribbean Celebration trailer - SMILEY CULTURE: 'Yo this is Smiley Culture, inviting you to listen to your favourite reggae station for an evening of Caribbean music along with John Peel and Miss P, we'll be spinning some wicked discs and concepts from', MISS P: 'Black Uhuru, Aswad and Bob Marley & The Wailers with Peter and Bunny in the lineup', JOHN PEEL: 'I'm going out to spend my money on lots of records from other parts of the Caribbean, I'm also going to be mispronouncing place names and playing the wrong tracks, SMILEY CULTURE: 'Right John, it's Saturday 6.30, don't forget to check it out, sweet as a nut') :(JP: 'Not to be missed if you ask me, this is John Fahey') *John Fahey: Steamboat Gwine 'Record De Bend (LP - Live In Tasmania) Takoma *Two People: Mouth Of An Angel (7") Polydor :(City To City trailer by Mark Page) *Tinga Stewart: Dry Up Your Tears (7") Firehouse (Peel calls its Dry Up Your Eyes) *Mighty Mighty: Little Wonder (session) *Late Road Lunatics: Powerlines (7" - Hardest Town) Star Dust *King Short Shirt: Nobody Go Run Me (7" - Nobody Go Run Me / Tourist Leggo) Weed Beat *Flatmates: Thinking Of You (session) *Negative FX: I Know Better (LP - Negative FX) Taang! *It's Immaterial: Space (LP - Life's Hard And Then You Die) Virgin *Hal Singer: Buttermilk & Beans (v/a LP - Ridin' The Riff) Charly R&B *Mighty Mighty: I Don't Need You Anymore (session) *Inca Babies: Correction Stack (LP - This Train...) Black Lagoon *In The Nursery: Huntdown (LP - Twins) Sweatbox *Wild Flowers: A Kind Of Kingdom (7") Chapter 22 *Ernest Ranglin: Heart Beat (shared 7" with Coolers - Heart Beat / Birds Of The Air) Pama File ;Name *1) 020A-B1274XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1274XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:10:03 *2) 0:49:51 ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1274/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment